marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 593
(Doom's Story) (Ironheart's Story) (The Search for Tony Stark) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Tony Stark is missing. | Speaker = Friday | StoryTitle1 = The Search for Tony Stark: Part One | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Penciler1_2 = Alex Maleev | Inker1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Inker1_2 = Alex Maleev | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Colourist1_2 = Alex Maleev | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * ** Unnamed Agent ** Unnamed Director * ** ** Officer Gary * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** *** *** *** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** Tony Stark's secret lab *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ***** ** Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unidentified models * * * * * * * and * * and * * * * * and * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary While Amanda Armstrong inaugurates the Annual Tony Stark International Sciences Expo, MJ Watson is informed by Eric Lynch that Stark International's board of directors plans to take over the company by force. The celebratory opening is further interrupted when MJ is notified that Tony Stark's comatoes body mysteriously disappeared from safe keeping. Meanwhile, Victor von Doom begins to investigate a break-out in Ryker's Island caused by the villains he had previously incarcerated. Somewhere else, a man emerges from a mysterious chamber completely soaked and shaved. In pain, he struggles to put on an Iron Man Armor. Detailed Summary Inside the Stark Industrial Complex in Dover, Tony Stark's comatose body lies inside its pod. A mysterious figure approaches it and caresses it. While Friday is providing a recount of the latest developments in Tony Stark's lab at his laboratory, Amanda Armstrong greets an inmese crowd to the Annual Tony Stark International Sciences Expo. She flounders for a moment when touching upon her son's state, but manages to get a hold of herself and continue, and proceeds to introduce Ironheart to the crowd. As Riri proceeds to fly around the stage with other remotelly controlled Iron Man Armor, Mary Jane Watson is approached at the back-stage by Eric Lynch. After backhandedly complementing MJ and Amanda's undertaking of carrying on with the expo, he informs MJ that the board of directors will officially take over Stark International on Monday, implying she and Amanda will be accused of mismanaging the company. Lynch leaves, and as she's reeling from this news, MJ receives a "Code: Gold" emergency alert from the Dover complex in her tablet. Meanwhile in Ryker's Island, Warden Mosley and a FBI agent are going over a break-out that just occurred, during which all the villains previously captured by Victor von Doom escaped. Iron Man lands on the scene, using a spell that prompts the officers to impulsively hug each other so to quieten them. Before Iron Man can interrogate the warden, The Thing also arrives to the scene. Doom attempts to convince Ben to go away, but he's told that even if the world forgives him for his entire life of misdeeds, he will personally know that he already had every chance to be a good man but ruined it because of he really is a monster. Victor silently teleports away, and Ben is left with the officers who snap out of Doom's spell. At the Stark complex in Dover, Friday, MJ, Amanda and Riri have convened around the now-empty pod that once held Tony Stark. Friday begins to investigate the disappearance, noting that she can't even read the technology implants in Tony's body that ketp him connected with her. Friday additionally tells MJ she has alerted the superhero community, including the Defenders, the Champions, the Avengers and the Ultimates, with each group being show fighting different villains, including the New Intelligencia, Lucia von Bardas and Count Nefaria. As Friday continues investigating, she, Riri, MJ and Amanda brainstorm ideas of what could've happened and what to do. Friday suggests to call Victor von Doom, to Amanda and MJ's disbelief. Somewhere else, a man emerges from a chamber surrounded by steam completely hairless and soaked. He collapses on the ground and struggles in pain to reach a display of Iron Man Armor in front of him, barely managing to pull down the Model 4. He suits up and lays in the ground in fetal position. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Valerio Schiti | Inker2_1 = Valerio Schiti | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * New Mexico State Penitentiary escapees Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* ***** ***** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ** Items: * ** ** Numerous unidentified models * * | Synopsis2 = A summary of the origins of both Iron Man and Ironheart. It recapitulates how Tony Stark was a carefree arms manufacturer whose life was turned upside down while overseeing a weapons demonstration. He set off a booby trap and a piece of shrapnel was lodged in his heart. Captured by a ruthless terrorist, Stark was forced to build weapons in exchange for his life, but he instead created a suit of armor which kept him alive and allowed him to escape, becoming Iron Man. Seeing firsthand the devastation his weapons caused, Stark set out to save the world he had put in harm's way. Riri Williams was a teenaged prodigy who used her advanced intellect to build her own armor, becoming a superhero. When Tony discovered Riri and her invention, he took her under his wing. With the help of an A.I. modeled after Stark, Riri continues her journey as Ironheart. | Solicit = THE SEARCH FOR TONY STARK Part 1 Tony Stark has vanished! The mystery deepens as Stark friends and foes must decide, finally, who will wield the power of Iron Man! All the contenders are in position, and all the armor is polished. There can only be one Armored Avenger! The path to the most startling Iron Man story ever begins here! PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! Story by Robbie Thompson and a TBA artist! | Notes = * The major development in this issue is Riri, MJ, Amanda, and Friday learning that Tony Stark has disappeared; however, had ended with them just learning that Tony was missing. | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #5: The Incredible Hulk. * Among the footage of Iron Man being projected at the Stark Expo are recreations of the panels featuring the Iron Man Armor Model 51's full debut from , the iconic shot of Iron Man knocking down the Hulk from , and Spider-Man's unmasking from . The latter is particularly perplexing considering any record and memory of Spider-Man's unmasking was magically erased by Mephisto in One More Day. ** Bendis later explained away this continuity error, saying that rather than an image of Spider-Man's unmasking, it was a photo from a "kick ass costume party for rich people." | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C)